Fanfiction Authors React To
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Title says all. For AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust's contest!
1. Rosieo7 Reacts to Rule 63

**Fanfiction Authors React to was inspired from TheFineBros and their people react to videos! It's for AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust's contest! I hope you like it Warrior! Anyhoo, if you want to join in, PM me and provide details to how you want your reaction to be, so let's get started!**

* * *

I started skipping around the studio that I asked for to Tsubasa rent with a green-screen, bright lights, several director style wooden chairs, and a bunch of other random recording equipment scattered all over the place humming "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson because it's stuck in my head because I heard it on the radio.

Plopping down on a wooden chair stretching my limbs I drink water with my hair really messy for some unknown reason. The camera turns on as I perk up, "Wait, we're starting...?!" I sit up as Yu runs up to me and whispers in my ear. "Oh, okay Yu."

I turn my face towards the camera, smile, and wave, "Hello world! How ya doing? It is I, Gocty, and this is for Warrior's contest and because I want to do this! Hey, it sounds like a lot of fun with the authors reacting to stuff! Also, if you want to be in this for a chapter, you can do that through PM ONLY! Okay? Okay. Anyhoo, let's get started with out first guest, an internet friend of mine! Rosieo7 reacts to rule 63 of the internet!"

Rosieo7 steps in confused, "What the...?" She looks around and sees me. "Oh, hey Gocty, what happened? The last thing I remembered was Kyoya and Ginga chucking me into a leather bag! Can someone provide an explanation for this?!"

"GINGA! KYOYA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANY HARM TO HER!" I shout at Ginga and Kyoya who appear behind Rosieo and chuckle nervous as I chase them. "GUYS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE RUNNING, BUT YOU DO NOT CHUCK AUTHORS INTO A BAG!"

"But you've done that to us before!" Kyoya scampers away.

"That's because we authors have insane powers!" I answer still chasing them. I stop in my tracks when I realize we have limited time to air on TV. "Okay, okay, Rosieo, can you please sit here?" I zip over to a random chair and push it over to her.

"Okay," Rosieo shrugs as she sits down in the wooden chair.

"Welcome to... 'Fanfiction Authors React To!'" I do a disco pose as fireworks flare behind me before flickering out. "This chapter, we have Rosieo7 here, and she's going to react to... rule 63 of the internet." I grin when I realize something. "Wait, what's rule 63 of the internet...?"

My OC, Jen rushes over and pulls up Google and types in "rule 63 of the internet" and runs off the set. "Oh," I checked out the definition. "Um... okay then... I hand Rosieo the computer as she reads the definition as well.

"What the...?" Rosieo reads the definition out loud. "Rule 63: For any given male character, there is a female version of that character. The rule's exceptions are only if A: the male character is so androgynous that a female version would be basically the same, or B: the female version hasn't been drawn yet."

Rosieo anime sweat-drops laughing nervously, "O-okay then..." I'm there scratching my head as an idea pops up in Rosieo's head as she grins evilly over the course of a minute, or in otherwise, that creepy grin fanfiction authors get when pops into their head. "Gotta go!" Rosieo rushes off with the idea leaving me in the studio.

"Hey! Rosieo! Where are you going?!" I shout from the studio.

Rosieo's already outside with her idea, probably having something to do with rule 63 or something, as she hightails it outta there turning her head shouting for me to hear her behind her back, "Sorry Gocty! I gotta go! I have an idea!"

"Well," I shrug sitting back in the chair eating an orange. "Looks like we'll sit here (or stand here) and wait for another request for an author to react to something. Roll the rules for sending requests!" I clap my hands, and the lights dim enough as a slideshow plays to show the rules for sending in requests:

**Rules:**

**-Your request has to revolve around you unless you have permission from another fanfiction author to use them and your request and need a PM from both you and the author you theoretically request me to write about to make sure you actually have permission from the fanfiction author.**

**-It has to be T-rated or under.**

**-You must provide information about the request such as the specific request for what you want to reacted to and how you want your reaction will be like. **

**-You can send in more than one request, but you can only send them in one at a time and no more than a request every other chapter**

**And that's it!**

* * *

**Me: Okay people! Let's do this thing! Please send in requests, and I hope you enjoy this Warrior!**


	2. Gamergirl101 Reacts to Soul Eater

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow updates, I've just been feeling a bit tired lately. My piano teacher says that tiredness means that I'll have a growth-spurt soon, although I dunno if that's true or not. **

**Also, everyone who's sent me a request for this story, "Solar System Truth or Dare," and "Why Beyblade Characters HATES Stuff" if you're reading, please send me the request again because honestly, all those requests are deep in my PM inbox, and it'll be difficult to dig through all of the PMs.**

**So can you guys help me out? I don't wanna to miss any requests, so re-PMing your requests will help me keep track of all the requests. Please don't PM me anymore requests for the next few chapters because I am a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of requests. Enough of my rambling, let's get this chapter stared!**

**Gamergirl101 Reacts to... Soul Eater! Okay, so I'm not too familiar with his Manga/Anime, so I'm not gonna go into detail of describing this Manga/Anime to prevent me from misinforming people about the Manga/Anime.**

* * *

"Hello! We're back to 'Fanfiction Authors React to,' so let's get on with out second victim...! Er, I mean guest! Gamergirl101!" I wave and smile for camera while eating lettuce for some reason from the lettuce-head talking with my mouth full. "Ginga! Kyoya! You better not chuck gamergirl in a bag like you did with Rosieo!"

"We're here," Kyoya rolls his eyes marching in with Ginga.

"Where's Gamergirl? Did you guys chuck her in a leather bag again...?" I eye the two suspiciously.

"We didn't, honest!" Ginga threw his hands up in the air in defense taking a few steps back as I tap my foot on the floor of the studio impatiently.

"So, where is she?" I cross my arms asking. Suddenly, the sound of Tsubasa's eagle soaring above us in the see-through glass ceiling carrying Gamergirl. "KYOYA! GINGA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FORCE EAGLE TO CARRY HER!" I chase them around once more before eagle lands next to us dropping off Gamergirl and flying away.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Gamergirl jumps up in the air grinning. "Hey, why am I here anyway?"

"Oh, hello," I stop chasing Ginga and Kyoya zipping up to Gamergirl with my laptop. "You're basically here to react to this anime called 'Soul Eater.'" I pull up an episode on YouTube.

"Here," I give Gamergirl my computer before settling down to watch the episode with her.

About thirty minutes later, Gamergirl's having a nosebleed after screeching, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! DEATHKID IS SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" She faints on the floor in daydream fangirl mode, a mode we all know too well, and I'm standing there fainting as well.

"H-his hair..." curl into a corner of shadows before perking back up and smiling. "Okay! I think we gotta get Gamergirl to the emergency room!" I shout out before fainting again. "I might need a stretcher as well...!" sticking my tongue out for dramatic effect.

"AH!" Ginga runs around the room in panic with Kyoya screaming then fainting. Suddenly, Kenta waltzes in all calm before seeing us on the floor nearly fainting out of shock.

"What the?! Gocty? Ginga?! Kyoya?! Gamergirl?!" Kenta bends down to call the E.R.

A few hours later...

Gamergirl and I wake up in hospital beds. "What the?" Gamergirl gets up yawning to see us two are in the same room as Ginga and Kyoya who are beside us still knocked out.

"I'm so glad you guys are awake!" Kenta exclaims breathing out a relieved sigh. He rushes up to our beds, "Why were you guys knocked out with a nosebleed?!"

"Blame this anime called 'Soul Eater,'" I collapse back into bed wanting to sleep more. Ginga and Kyoya wake up groggily rubbing their eyes a bit confused.

"Why are we here...?" Ginga anime sweat-dropped.

"You guys fainted," Kenta sighed. "The doctor said that you guys were just a it shocked, although Gamergirl passed out from nosebleed, Gocty passed out from utter shock, and Kyoya and Ginga passed out from the shock of you two passing out."

"Well, I gotta go," Gamergirl stretches up yawning walking out of the hospital room, signing some papers to get out of the hospital, and taking a flying carpet back to... er... somewhere... I get out of the hospital as well dragging Ginga and Kyoya back to the studio and signing off for this chapter.

"Well," I rub my head weakly. "I hope you guys like this chapter! And see you next the request!" I glance over at my computer remembering the fainting fiasco rubbing my hair. "Uh... this things I do for fanfiction..."

"The things that you do?! What about the things that we do?!" Ginga grumbles not exactly happy. "Kyoya and I fainted too you know!"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes as the camera shuts off right after I walk away to do my homework.

* * *

**So how do you guys like think of this chapter? Give your honest opinions, and please read and review! And please, if you already sent me a request, re-Pm me the request, but don't send in any new ones please.**


	3. TheMidnightSniper Reacts to Racist Mario

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to "Fanfiction Authors React To!" Thanks for the request TheMidnightSniper! **

**TheMidnightSniper reacts to... Racist Mario! **

* * *

"This is not gonna end well, I know it," Ginga curled up in a corner in panic crying.

"Hey, I'm not the one thinking of the requests, people request, I write," I point to myself to emphasize my point for some reason, and Kyoya comes in. "Hey, where's Midnight?" I ask.

"There," Kyoya points to a train station. "I was too lazy to get her myself, so I gave her a train ticket to get here. She should be here in about a week."

"WHAT?!" I jump up in the air nearly jumping out of my skin fainting before getting back up. "YOU AND GINGA ARE FIRED! YOU TWO CAN'T GET AUTHORS HERE REASONABLY, SO OFF WITH YOUR HEADBANDS!"

"But I don't have a headband," Kyoya rolls his eyes.

"Then off with your hair!" I run around chasing Kyoya with scissors and a shaver.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoya runs around. "MY HAIR! I want to keep my fabulous hair!"

"WELL, THEN GET MIDNIGHT HERE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES!" I scream before spending the next five minutes tying down Kyoya and shaving off his hair.

"You're the one with the space-time portals!" Kyoya retorts, and I stop chasing him with an "Oh yeah!" look on my face. I snap my fingers to create a space-time portal plopping Midnight here in the studio.

"Hi Midnight!" I wave my arms frantically.

"Oh, hey Gocty, so you got my request?" Midnight walked, or rather skipped, over to me. I nodded turning on my computer and pull up YouTube. I have this tingly feeling the kinda shuttered remembering that Ginga said the it might end badly. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a really bad feeling about this. I did have a weak stomach. (if you haven't watched it before, its' very... er... bloody, violent, and makes me uncomfortable)

Midnight and I sit on the couch, and I play the video. For the first few seconds, everything's fine, but when Mario threw a bomb in the video, I scream when a head, even though it's only a cartoon one, falls off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

After watching people get stabbed by bananas, trampled over until their bones are exposed, get bruises around their eyes, have their heads chopped in half or ripped off, a "Lord of the Flies" or something reference, and other stuff that makes my blood curl, I slam close the computer screaming once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE AGE RESTRICT THIS! I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR MONTHS! THE CREATOR OF THIS VIDEO BETTER GET READY TO PAY MY MENTAL THERAPY BILLS!" I pull a bucket out of nowhere sick to my stomach and vomit in it before fainting. Yeah, I'm probably going to faint a lot in this story...

"U-um..." Midnight stares at the screen in slight shock before looking over at me. "Gocty...? A-are... you okay?"

I regain consciousness before screaming again, "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And I start anime-crying as Midnight nervously gulps not knowing what to do with me. I stop crying after five minutes back to normal.

"Better?" Mdnight asked.

"Better," I respond. I sigh knowing my over the top and dramatic reactions to everything. Ginga is on the floor and has fainted as well chucking my laptop out of the window after he woke up.

"My computer!" I pull at my hair, and just as my caps lock problem is about to be fixed, the all caps start up again. "GINGA! YOU'RE FIRED AGAIN! OFF WITH YOUR HEADBAND!" I take a frying pan filled with spaghetti (got a Disney Rapunzel reference anyone?) and hit Ginga with it.

"Ouch!" Ginga rubs the just appeared lump on his head groaning. I take his headband and cut it in half making Ginga gasp. "That was my father's! You destroyed it!"

"And you destroyed my computer!" I cross my arms when Midnight and I gasp realizing something. We both exclaim, "The light blue arrow on his head! GINGA'S AN AIRBENDER!"

"Drat, I've been discovered!" Ginga swept himself up in the air creating a ball of air and riding on top of it to get away, and Midnight and I start chasing Ginga.

"Science has to know about this!" Midnight shouts over the sound of the air scooter thingy of an air-ball Ginga used. "Come back here!"

"Well, join us next time where ShadowSlayer2013 will make an appearance!" I grin before speeding off to catch Ginga. "Bye everyone! Please read and review, and if your request hasn't been used yet, please re-send it to me because they're all lost in my PM inbox! Goodbye again!" And with that, the camera shuts off once again.


	4. What Does the Fox Say?

**Hello everyone! Sorry that you had to wait SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long for an update, I'm a bit lazy. XP If you read my story "Why Beyblade Characters HATE Stuff," you know that I mentioned this standardized test called the STAAR that I took last month. The same test just rolled around. Confused? You see, the STAAR test for my grade is divided into the reading, math, and English section. **

**I take the English test about one month before I take the reading and math test. I dunno why the tests are so far apart, probably because it takes so long to grade the English STAAR since you answer multiple choice questions and write two essays over the course of two days. I feel sorry for people who have to grade the essay portion, reading and rating thousands upon thousands of tests in a limited time-frame! **

**Anyway, enough of STAAR business, I need to start the chapter. **

**ShadowSlayer2013 Reacts to... What Does the Fox Say?**

* * *

Well, Midnight had to leave because she had some stuff to take care of, Ginga outran (or out-flew) us, and I came back to the studio with a long face. "Well, at least Kyoya's still here..." I turned around to see Kyoya gone as I stand there in shock. "WHAT! KYOYA! NOOOOOO! Now I have to find someone else to hire!" I blow my nose into a tissue since I'm a bit under the weather and cough a little.

A few minutes later, Tsubasa and Yuki appeared in the studio a bit bewildered. "What the... where are we...?" Tsubasa asked scratching his head. I pop right in front of him, and the two scream in terror.

"AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOCTY! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE WITH HER!" they both run around screaming and going well, insane. I roll my eyes grabbing both of their shoulders stopping them in their tracks.

"Chill, Kyoya and Ginga basically quit their jobs here because we found out Ginga was an airbender and Kyoya escaped when Midnight and I were gone chasing Ginga," I hand the two coupons I found in the local newspaper for Madoka's beyblade repairs.

"Here," I tell the two. "I have a lot of beyblade coupons I clipped from my dad's newspapers laying around in my house. These coupons are payment."

"H-how, did you...?" Yuki stares at the coupon. "B-beyblade repairs aren't offered in your world, Gocty, how is this possible?!"

"I dunno," I shrug. Yuki and Tsubasa stare at each other nervously playing with the collar of their shirts.

"Okay, so we need to transport our guest for the chapter-" I start talking when a flash of lightning appears smoldering a few strands of Tsubasa's hair.

"My hair!" Tsubasa anxiously touches his hair trying to wipe the ash out of it. "WHERE'S THE MIRROR?!" I point to the bathroom for the mirror, and Tsubasa makes a mad dash for the bathroom with his bobby-pins.

Someone with straight black hair that ends at her rib-cage with the left side of the hair shaved and dark green highlights for that particular month (okay, ShadowSlayer's highlights have changed since, but it was filmed like a month in advance like other TV shows!) pulled into a wavy ponytail with some of it falling into braids in front of slightly pointed ears.

The person also has pointed teeth and blue eyes. There are two black lines on the pale skin of each cheek. The person is wearing a black racer tank top with white shorts and black converses. Rubber band bracelets are on their wrists, and a silver cross necklace hangs on the figure's neck with silver studs in the ears as well as cartilage piercings. A Black Veil Brides buckle is fastened on, too.

While the person is entering, Boss Mode by Knife Party is playing from an unknown location, and the person is entering drinking a chocolate milkshake signalling "Hello" with a hand.

"Oh, ShadowSlayer, you're here!" I grin, and ShadowSlayer nods still drinking her milkshake.

"Hi Gocty, I've heard about this 'Fantiction Authors React To' story. So I'm here to react to 'What Does the Fox Say,'" ShadowSlayer walks over to me, and ShadowSlayer, Yuki, and I crowd in front of a computer typing up "What Does the Fox Say" on YouTube.

Tsubasa also grabs a spot in front of the computer to watch. Thirty seconds into the song, Tsubasa and Yuki cover their ears screaming in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS SONG IS TERRIBLE!"

ShadowSlayer stares at the computer-screen wide-eyed going, "Ummmm... waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh? The...? THE VIDEO IS HORRIBLE!" ShadowSlayer throws a chicken at the computer she found in my fridge, and Ginga reappeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on..." Ginga blinks.

"GINGA!" ShadowSlayer throws Ginga out of the window crossing her arms afterwards. "So annoying!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginga flies away disappearing into a speck of light in the sky Team-Rocket from Pokemon style. "SOMEONE HOLD ME!" Nile catches Ginga while he's eating an ice-pop.

"Um..." Nile stares at Ginga oddly before dumping Ginga on the ground walking away. For some reason, Ginga managed to pick up a rose while flying through the air staring at it offering the flower to Nile for saving his life only to be rejected. Ginga's hair droops in disappointment anime-crying.

Back at the studio, I'm blowing my nose into a tissue not because of Ginga's sadness but because of my cold.

I sneeze causing a whirlwind to occur in the studio drinking orange-juice. Yuki backs away slowly remembering the last time I got sick running away to hide in the closet shaking.

Kyoya came back just to chuck my computer out my window because he heard the "ear-splitting song according to him" "What Does the Fox Say?" video. He runs out of my house carrying a sledgehammer while "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus smashing my computer.

"MY COMPUTER!" I run after Kyoya after saying. "And one more thing, the 'What Does the Fox Say?' song provides an accurate description if several of the forty odd calls foxes have." ShadowSlayer looks over at me with an eyebrow raised while trying to search up a video of what a fox actually sounds like.

"Oh..."

"Excuse me," I summon my Pencils of Awesomeness to chase Kyoya for destroying my computer. "Come, my Pencils of Awesomeness!" They fly in the air pelting Kyoya with their sharp points making Kyoya scream louder than Ginga did during his major battles at the end of the particular seasons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP YOU PENCILS"! Kyoya jumps up in the air running away. I sneeze at him making him scream again once more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GERMS GERMS!"

"You act like a kitten," I anime sweat-drop before coughing again. The chaos continues as my authoress powers spiral out of control because that happens when I'm sick. A tornado appears carrying a house inside the studio, and I tap ShadowSlayer on the shoulder. We both stare at the tornado then look at each other screaming, "RUN!"

We both scramble for out lives away from the tornado. I exclaim, "Well, see everyone next time! Requests for this story can resume now, and I'll need a request for the next chapter! Bye everyone!"

"That's what you're concerned about now, the next chapter, we're about to die!" ShadowSlayer screams over the tornado, and we run for our lives. I grab a box of tissues to blow my nose, and the action of me blowing my nose blew the tornado away.

ShadowSlayer and I sigh in relief. Yuki and Tsubasa are standing outside the studio with a box of tissues ready in case I cried over the thought of the studio being destroyed. "T-the studio... it's gone..." my voice is a bit faint as I accept the offer of the tissue Yuki gave me. "Where can we film the rest of the chapters...?"

"Um... I have a huge building with a huge telescope professional astronomers use, the area's in a field full of grass and has very little artificial lighting. It's a great place to gaze at the stars, it's fine for you to use it as long as you don't destroy anything-" Yuki speaks before I hug him until his spine nearly snaps.

"Ah! Gocty! Y-you're...! Crushing me!" Yuki chokes out, and I unlatch my hug.

"Oops, sorry," I make an odd and awkward smiling face making Yuki anime sweat-drop. I clap my hands together excited, "So it's settled, we'll film the rest of the chapters in Yuki's observatory place that he used to track down the star fragment in the first episode of Metal Fury!"

I snap my fingers making us all poof into Yuki's observatory. It's on the other side of the world from where I live, so it's nighttime there with the stars shining brightly in the sky. "Pretty..." I run to the window to see the stars in the darkness.

"Wait, how do I get home...?" ShadowSlayer stares at the surrounding area blinking in the darkness.

"Oh," I clap my hands to open up a space-time portal.

"Bye!" ShadowSlayer grabs a suitcase and a straw hat hopping into the portal zapping the insane author back home.

"Okay," I announce. "Requests will be open after the next chapter, so I hope for some requests! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next time my friends! Also, if I forgot to use a request you sent me, tell me! Stay tuned for next time where GryffynAddams reacts to 'How Desolation of Smaug Should Have Ended!" Tsubasa and Yuki are setting up the camera equipment when Yuki trips over a wire sending the screen to black out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the pace of the chapter went a little fast, I'm really outta the zone today. And I really do have a cold! *blows my nose into a tissue* Please read and review people!**


End file.
